User talk:CoinsCP/Archives/February-April 2012
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sugar High page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 02:54, February 15, 2012 Kooka the panda I see you've got a fan character of your own. Why don't you make a picture of Kooka the panda and post it on the HTF fanon wiki? Lord O' Darkness 13:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I tried, but I thought it looked horrible. Clamshot's birthday is tomorrow! 16:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (sig ain't true, forgot to change it.) If You Don't Like Your Characters Image, You Can Get Someone on the Fanon to make it for you. And Happy Early Birthday! Chase555 20:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 20:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Also, I said at the end the sig ain't true, I forgot to change it after my birthday was over. It was 3 days ago. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And back to the subject: I did you a favor and created a picture of Kooka. I followed the brief description of him (in Sugar vs. Meat) and added it to his appearance. Lord O' Darkness 21:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making the picture and bio! I love it! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Thanks for all your requests, but... don't make me do all the work on the wiki. I'm busy thinking of more fanfics. Anyone can make images and post them. If it helps, there are plenty of HTF base pictures you can use on google images - that's how I do most of my HTF images. Lord O' Darkness 17:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Who`s the winner of the happy tree friends fanon awards you say it will end at march 30 today is march 31 Danielsecond 15:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Danielsecond I didn't create the HTF Fanon Awards, so IDK. Give me a second and I'll check it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 15:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) can you help me fix the categoys of torn something happened Danielsecond 16:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC)danielsecond Can I use Kooka in my new episode please? Sure thing. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 00:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) When You Fish Upon A Star There's a fan-made episode video that has the same name (I posted it on the page). I may have to write the plot for the fan episode. So is it okay if I rename your fanfic "When You Wish Upon a Fish" and move it (or the fan video) to a new page? Lord O' Darkness 22:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hippy and Torn Can you make a episode with hippy and torn this time torn flips out and kills hippy and torn survives in it Danielsecond 00:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, won't be doing. But you can make one, too! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 00:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC)